


Today, we change the world.

by taro_nightash



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, incredibles
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cross-dimensional Travel, Crossover, Dorks, F/F, Trans!voyd, bi!Gwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taro_nightash/pseuds/taro_nightash
Summary: Gwen Stacy (aka spider woman) is dealing with a bomb threat when she is sucked through a rip in space and thrown into the a world where supers have been forced underground by public opinion.  This is going to be incredible





	1. a cosmic mishap

Life had taken a decidedly strange turn for Gwendolyn Stacy, though since donning her spider-girl costume she had seen her fair share of strange. She’d seen her best friend use experimental genetics to turn himself into a giant lizard monster, her other best friend lose his sanity to revenge, and ( Strangest of all) a pig themed spider. All in all it had been an interesting couple of years. Though the situation she found herself in now, well it definitely takes the cake.

She stands at the far end of a warehouse as doctorangutan prepares to detonate an anti-matter bomb in the middle of New York.

“There’s nothing you can do spider woman,” the mad ape shouts over the rising din “the timer has been activated, and not even I can stop it”

Gwen sighs “oh no, whatever shall I do?” She quips as she launches herself across the entirety of the room using her webs. Slamming into him with an incredible amount of force she knocks him through the back wall before turning to the bomb

“Let’s see what we have here,” she murmurs as she tinkers with the casing “damnit,” she curses as the timer begins to count faster “I need to get this out of here!”

Quicker than most eyes can follow she wraps the bomb up in webbing before swinging frantically away from the city center. “‘Cmon, ‘cmon” She grunts as she lugs the heavy device towards the bay. 

The beeping of the timer and the pounding of her heart are the only sounds she can hear as she lands at the edge of the bay. Checking the timer she curses again and stretches a webline between two trees, placing the bomb in the center and stretching it back releasing just as the beep reaches a flat tone. The Bomb rockets out over the bay before detonating, forming a vortex that begins to pull everything around it toward the center. 

Letting out a yelp as she is also pulled toward the vortex, Gwen begins firing webline after webline attempting to pull herself out of the well of energy that has formed. Just as she nears the edge of the field, her webline snapped and with a final yell she is pulled through the disturbance. Seconds later the vortex folds in on itself leaving it as nothing more than a distant memory to the citizens of New York.


	2. Chapter 2

“-iiiiiiiiiit!” Gwen yells as she is thrown bodily into the ground. Groaning she looks up to see the tear close and she thumps her head into the ground.

“Omigod,” a voice comes from her left “are you okay?” Gwen give a thumbs up and rolls over to her back.

“considering my day has consisted of constantly getting shot at by police, dealing with a bomb threat, and getting blasted into what looks like another universe?” She asks still breathing quite heavily from her ordeal “I’m doing great.” She sits up and turns toward the voice, unaware that the holographic mask her hood usually generates has failed. 

She blushes a little as her eyes fall on a girl about her age with electric blue hair in, what appears to be, a super costume “I’m spider-woman,” she says sticking out her hand.

“I’m gay, I mean, you’re beautiful, I mean,” the girl turns extremely red and puts her face in her hands “god…” she takes a deep breath before taking Gwen’s hand in her own “I’m Voyd” she finally manages, her cheeks still tinted pink.

After shaking Voyd’s hand something that she had said clicked. Turnin to the window next to them a string of profanity exits her mouth “dammit!” She yells as she pulls her hood down to cover her face better “this is the second time the holographic mask has failed, she begins to pat herself down as if looking for something “foolproof my ass Miguel” she grumbles as she whips out a piece of fabric from seemingly nowhere. 

Voyd can only watch confusedly as Gwen pulls what looks like a small cell phone like device, again, from seemingly nowhere “communicator is broken too,” she mumbles throwing it to the ground in frustration “dammit!” 

“Where are you pulling that stuff from” voyd asks looking at her skin tight outfit and blushing as her mind comes up with all sorts of dirty ideas.

“Huh?” Gwen asks, as she pulls her backup mask on “oh, a friend hooked me up with a quasi-extradimensional pocket that a buddy of mine hooked me up with,” she points to a device on her wrist “this moderates the pocket dimension and allows me to access it.” 

Voyd nods, a confused look on her face “I’m nodding like I understood that but I really didn’t,” she says. 

Gwen laughs “I like you,” her mask’s eyes widen “uuuuuhhhhh, you wouldn’t know a place that I could say would you?” She asks sheepishly, a hand on the back of her head. “I left my portal gun in my other suit,” 

Voyd nods “sure, follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to my friends and supporters in the elastigayle community, as well as my loyal readers. Next chapter: homecoming


	3. Homecoming: part 1, the mother

“Is it okay to come here in costume?” Gwen asks as they walk up a small wooded path to a rather large house. Voyd nods enthusiastically “this whole family is in the business,” she presses her hand to the rock face “in fact, The mother is responsible for how respected the community is at the moment.” 

Gwen’s eyes widen as the waterfall they are near pulls apart to reveal a hall leading back into the cliff face “whoa,” she says, awe clear in her voice as they walk down the hall “it’s like the batcave,” she squeals, having a small fangirl moment.

Voyd blushes “yeah, I guess,” she says walking into the garage and over to the elevator “it’s all so normal to me now..” she trails off as the door opens. “Mom,” she calls taking off her masks for shaking her head. 

Gwen’s eyes widen “wait, this is your parents’ house,” she exclaims, waving her arms comically.

“My adoptive parents really,” voyd shrugs “my actual parents disowned me three years ago leaving me with nothing,” she says sadly, before bouncing right back “the Parrs adopted me about a year ago and have been my family ever since.”

“And I have cherished every moment since,” a voice comes from behind them, and Gwen turns to see a woman in her mid-forties walk through a doorway to her right “go get changed Karen,” she says with a smile before turning to Gwen “and you are?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Gwen pulls her mask off, not wanting to face the wrath of a super-mom “Gwen Stacy,” she says holding out her hand “my call sign is spider-woman.” 

The woman’s eyes bore into Gwen’s “Helen Parr,” she says, taking her hand “elastigirl.”

Gwen smiles “your daughter was kind enough to offer me a place to stay,” she says, a blush creeping up her neck as she thinks of teal haired girl “I was clashing with a villain when his super weapon went off, stranding me here” her voice catches when she realizes that she may never see her friends and family again. Wiping angrily at the tears that attempt to fall from her eyes she sighs “I hope I’m not imposing.”

Helen senses that there’s more to the story, but decides not to push as Gwen seems to be coming to terms with something “not at all,” she says wrapping the young woman in a motherly hug “let’s get you set up before the rest of the kids get home,” her arm still around Gwen’s shoulder she leads her to one of the guest rooms. 

“You can stay here for now,” she says and watches as Gwen pulls a backpack, seemingly, from thin air and set it on the bed. 

“I don’t have much with me,” Gwen says pulling out the clothes she had been wearing earlier that day “thank you again for letting me stay…” she trails off as she pulls a framed picture of herself and her father in fishing regalia smiling as she holds a small fish. “I need a moment,” she says holding the picture close.

“Take your time,” Helen says understandingly “dinner isn’t for a few hours, and then we can go shopping and get you some clothes,”

After Helen leaves Gwen collapses to the bed, heaving sobs wracking her body as the reality of what has happened sets in. 

She’s stranded.

In an alternate universe.

With no way to contact her family.

“Daddy,” she cries, holding the picture to her chest.

A soft knock sounds at the door “hey, are you okay,” Karen calls through the door. When Gwen doesn’t answer, Karen begins to worry “Gwen…” she opens the door and slowly walks in “are you alright?” 

Karen winces as soon as the question leaves her mouth, and she sits on the edge of the bed “of course you’re not alright,” she says “you’re crying on the bed in your underwear.” A slight flush crosses her cheeks before she shakes it off “do you want to talk about it,” she asks placing a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. 

Gwen sits up and nods “I guess it just hit me all at once,” she says wiping her tears “this is the first time I’ve been away from my dad.” She sighs, showing Karen the picture she’s holding “even when I moved into my own place with my band mates, we had dinner together every Sunday,” a smile blossoms on her face “he’d tell me the funniest arrests he made that week while he grilled up burgers, and we’d tell jokes and just blow off the stress of the week.” 

She looks over at Karen, a soft smile on her face “thank you,” she murmurs “I needed that,” she stands up, a teasing smile on her face “unless you want a show,” she says swaying her hips a little as she walks toward the closet to hang her costume up “I suggest you wait in the kitchen Karen,” 

Karen’s cheeks darken considerably “n-no,” She splutters “I’ll wait outside,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the support from my pals at the Elastigale discord and Smol in particular for helping to improve my writing. Reviews are appreciated, flames will be ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading, pleas leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome, all flames will be ignored. Thanks to Yamino and the rest of my friends on the discord.


End file.
